Tempter and Treasurer
by guren666
Summary: Kakuzu/Hidan. Strong and vulgar language (mostly from Hidan) and Kakuzu finally loses his patience with his immortal partner and decides to punish him. But does he really do that in the end? Rated M for a reason. Heavily implied LEMON scene.


Tempter and Treasurer

" Hey...Kakuzu... when you´re gonna fuck me?" Said man turned to his obviously retarded companion. " Don´t talk to me over some stupid things." Hidan pouted as he threw at him a pillow. " You fucking bastard! I swear on great Lord Jashin that one day, when you´re asleep I´m going to ride on your huge, big cock!" Kakuzu raised his eyebrows, but it wasn´t visible due to the mask he never put off. He internally sighed. He´s stuck with a horny religion freak 24/7 and he is asking those questions all the time. It makes him angry. Their leader sure picked a member worthy of Akatsuki, if only he wasn´t so getting on my nerves, he thought. Hidan was on the verge of getting himself off right there. On second though - why not? If Kakuzu doesn´t want to have hot steamy smex with him, then he WILL make him lust over his body.

They were staying in a hotel, untill they receive orders from leader. A perfect oppoturnity to seduce Kakuzu! The question is how... Hmmm.. He looked around the room for an idea. His gaze stopped at the bath robe. That´s it! This hotel has a hot spring and that equals sex for him! Hidan leaned in closer to Kakuzu, almost touching his earlobe. " Kakuzu... take a bath. You stink." He growled. " Then pretend I don´t stink. I´m not in the mood for that." Hidan HAD to convince him somehow. " I heard that this spring heals all the chakra tunnels up. After that last battle, you must be drained. I am drained, too." Kakuzu seemed to think about it. He stood up. " Hey, where are you going?"

He didn´t answer. Hidan threw another pillow at him. " You asshole! Answer me, you motherfucker!" Kakuzu had enough of him. Hidan somehow managed to shake up his calm composure and cool act. He approached him, grabbed him by his hand not so gently and threw him on the futon. Hidan stared at him through his pink - like eyes, frozen on the spot. A knock and a maid came in. She saw them. Kakuzu turned to her. " **GO** away." She squealed and left in hurry. Hidan gulped. He got mad. That never happened before...

KAKUZU´s POV

That idiot needs to be taught a lesson. Really. He layed there, waiting for my further actions. I kneeled down, took his head in my hands and planted a very rough and agressive kiss. Hidan stared at me, his eyes focused on me. He yelped. " Ka.." I was kissing him nonstop, so he didn´t get much of a chance to talk. When he talks, he irritates me all the time. It´s for the best to keep him quiet. Make him shut up. By the look on his face, he was enjoying it. I groped his member. Hidan whimpered. " Aaaah!" I lifted his legs, took off his trousers skillfully and he was displayed in front of me, pre -cum dripping from his member. I shifted my weight, so that he was on top of me. Then, I pulled his legs apart, pulled down my own trousers. Hidan finally started to realize my intention. " No! Not like this! You didn´t even prepare me..." I kissed him one more time to shut him up. It was effective, just like before. " Shut up, Hidan. You brought this upon yourself." He tried to resist a little, but then he hang down his head in a resignation. Or maybe anticipation? I lifted him up a bit. This will hurt him a lot. No matter. He likes pain anyway. In one smooth and quick moevement, I impaled his hole on my dick. " Aaaaaaahhh noooo!" Tears started to stream down his cheeks. I thrusted into him, holding his hips. " No!... Guh... stop... it... h...urts... Aaannnh!" Without mercy, I continued to thrust in and out with rapid speed." I felt some liquid dripping from him. Must be blood. I smirked. I slowed down a little, but just a little. " Nnnnyaah! D-don´t... aahhh- Kakuzu!" I leaned in and kissed him. This time, he kissed me back with a hot tongue, waiting for my intrusion." Mmmnn..." Hidan arched his back and screamed out. I picked up my pace, pumping him in sync with my thrusts. Soon his screams turned to cries of pleasure. " Kakuzu! Aahnn! Fuck me harder!" Now this won´t do. I stopped completely. Hidan let out a moan full of protest. " Why did you stop, you fuckin cretin? Fuck my brains out! Do I demand such impossible task?!" Adrenaline was running through my veins, but I stopped for one reason only. He is talking yet again. " Shut up." Hidan gazed at me with his pink eyes. " But-" I cut him off. " You said you wanted to ride on my huge, big cock , didn´t you? So, are you all talk and no actions, Hidan?"

HIDAN´s POV

I stared at him. This man is unbelievable. I laughed out rather loudly.

" KYAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kakuzu tilted his head a little. "Well, if you insist, I will finish what WE started." He still held my hips, but he didn´t move even an inch. I accepted his challenge.

Our bodies were highly compatible. He knows I never back down from challenges. No matter how much I angered him in the past, he never well… complied to my sexual demands and he often made fun of Jashin and the whole religion. And finally, I got what I wanted.

I shifted to a more comfortable position and I knelt between his legs, wrapping my fingers around his cock. I licked my lips before I got to work on it. Kakuzu didn´t comment on anything, he was quiet as always. I bit the tip a little, but he stayed silent. Hmph. I will make him groan.

My skilled mouth and tongue began to work up and down on his shaft. I repeated it a few times and saw that indeed, his facial expression has changed. A small victory, for me.I smirked and he saw it, of course. He quickly pinned me down and reversed our positions. Now I was laying underneath him, vulnerable.

"Enough. You shall be punished right now." Kakuzu exclaimed rather calmly while he held my wrists down pinned. Now that´s what I wanted to hear. He leaned closer. " I shall punish you by fucking you like a virgin that you aren´t by a long shot for at least a decade." I furrowed my eyebrows. What did he mean? A virgin? He silenced me from asking with his lips, ravishing me, but at the same time, threating me gently. That was not my style… but it felt good for a change. I let him do whatever he wanted.

KAKUZU´s POV

Who would have thought that the sex crazed, sadomasochistic Jashin follower would like normal sex. I would never guess. He submitted completely, closing his eyes. We have been working together for some time now and I had all the time to observe him, analyze him. I made a conclusion that he is… unique and I felt like I have been sucked in his pace, by his strange charm. I blamed the leader, but on the other side I was thankful for his decision to make us partners. Hidan was an enigma to me, just as much as I have been an enigma to him. I can read between the lines, even if he doesn´t want to see that. Or he simply chose to ignore the fact.

For the first time I noticed the small things about him. His groans, how he writhes when I kiss, lick and suck on the right spot on his neck, when I tease his nipples, he makes those small whimpers, trying to hold down his voice. I couldn´t contain it in any longer. He had a big influence on me.

I lifted up his legs and put them on my shoulders, gaining better entrance to his wanting body. What surprised me that he, the sex crazed maniac had his eyes closed, his face flushed. Now this was something new. No words were needed and Hidan has decided to stay silent, for what I was thankful. I was unsure about all of this. But, I have come so far... might as well do the rest.

I inserted my impatient member into his welcoming home. Now I closed my eyes for a while, savoring the feeling of Hidan´s insides enveloped against me. In the same time, I gave him time to adjust to the same feeling. I knew he was no beginner, but I **DID** said I would threat him like a virgin.

"Kakuzu…" He whispered my name. I took that as a sign to move. I started a slow pace, building up momentum. Hidan arched his back and wrapped his arms around my neck, burying his head in the crook of neck. "Aaah…" Hidan groaned out loudly.

I picked up a quicker pace and Hidan moaned in my ear lovably. We were riding on the same wave of slowly building up pleasure. I made a powerfull thrust and Hidan came. I thrusted a few times, then I came in him, my seed filling him up. He reluctantly let go of me and I rolled away, pulling out from his hole.

Both me and him were catching our breaths, panting a bit. Hidan scooted closer to me and he laid his head on my chest. His thumb made circles a few times before I catched his hand. " You are playing with a fire you cannot possibly extinguish. "

Hidan smirked. "And what if I like to play with fire?" He said huskily.

I shook him off me and I sat up. There he goes again, talking bullshit.

HIDAN´s POV

"Kakuzu… what about the bath? Now you really need to clean up."

The man sighed heavily and threw a few kunais my way. I dodged them. "Are we back to the old Kakuzu? I liked this one better." He groaned angrily and I saw the borderline between teasing him and pissing him off completely. I shut my mouth.

Kakuzu saw the sudden change in behavior and he got dressed. I stayed nude, watching him as he took the bath suit and went to the door. I catched up with him and stood in his way. I leaned in the doorway suggestively. "Would you like double service?"

A vein formed on his forehead as he smacked me and I fell on my butt. He gave me one last angry look before he exited.

"Waaaait for meee!" I said as he was closing the door.

I heard his loud sigh outside the door, a few feet away. I chuckled.

Finally, things were going to be interesting.

_AN_ _– this is dedicated to my sister who loves Kakuzu/Hidan and their strange way of expressing love. Too bad there is no actual love in anime between them. They are only partners in crime and hate each other. Once again.. too bad. And God bless fanfiction for M rated stuff._


End file.
